


Legend

by Darkangelwitck



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Character Death, Legend AU, M/M, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death, guess I'll add more as I continue, i don't know guys, nike and miki are the same person, ryokira, very lightly based on legend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangelwitck/pseuds/Darkangelwitck
Summary: The Demon king Amon has came back to the human realm to get his vengeance, but one human might halt his plans for the moment





	1. Bed time story

_A long time ago there used to be a powerful kingdoms of Darkness. It was filled with monstrous creatures that lived alongside the humans. These monsters were labeled as demons and were greatly feared by many._

_The Demon king, called Amon had ruled that land for thousands of years, and alongside him was the most beautiful creature of all. Demon or human alike, Satan._

_The kingdom was peaceful, it did not wage war with any other kingdom as Amon and Satan had been  fair and good. They loved life in all its forms and opted to protect those who could be harmed in their kingdom be they human or demon._

_But everything has an end, and peaceful times had to stop. A prophet from one of the kingdoms of light had warned its king that he has seen that the Darkness will attack, The Demon King Amon, shall lead his kingdom to war on them all._

_Fear had gripped the hearts of the kingdoms, and decided to attack. Every Knight, man and woman who can wield a weapon had attacked the kingdom of Darkness. The attack was unexpected, and the Demon kingdom had lost too many of its citizens. Despite the warriors that filled that Kingdom they were no match for the sheer numbers of human that had attacked them._

_Then somehow, the knights had reached the castle unprepared and surprised to all of what had happened. Satan was killed in the fight. The Demon king Amon had let a deafening roar, anguished and distraught, he had burned everyone in that room, human and demons alike.  The demon king fill to his knees as tears fell down his face. He crawled to his beloved’s dead body removing their hair from their beautiful face, and hugging them closer._

_“My king,” came the yell of one of his loyal knights, Sirene. She gasped seeing the stat of the rulers of her kingdoms in front of her. Behind her came more knights, Kaim, Nike, Miko._

_Sirene closed her eyes and lowered her head in respect and mourning for her king’s the lost love, but the kingdom was burning, and she had to know her orders._

_“My king, please. Our kingdom is dying, what should we do?” she asked tears in her eyes for all the lost that has been dealt._

_“Retreat,” came a soft broken whisper._

_“My King?” Miko asked._

_“Retreat, take what is left of this kingdom, and take it to a realm where the human can not go.”_

_“Just like that? They walk free?” Screamed Sirene enraged._

_“No,” the king snapped at her, and Sirene flinched back._

_“They shall pay for this, they shall all pay.” He set is beloved’s body on the ground gently and stood up, is wings flared in rage._

_“We shall return, return to destroy them all, I will kill every king and queen, every man woman and child shall suffer,  and I will extinguish the light with my own hands,” he roared. The knights knelt and followed his orders. The kingdom and its demons disappeared in the blink of an eye. The humans rejoiced, believing themselves won against the monsters._

_This battle was a massacre, monsters of different ages were slaughtered left and right, humans had died of course but none of that matters as the demons were defeated._

_The kingdoms rejoiced and celebrations were held. The years went by, and the story continued to be passed on generation after generation heard that tale, but as time went on, the belief had dwindled until it was nothing but an old wives tale just made to scare children._

_Amon had swore that they shall come back in a night of a blue moon, when his kingdom will get its strength back they shall make the humans bay. It is said that at nights of full moons deep inside the forbidden  forest atop of the mountain, you can see a dark abandoned castle, and from one of its windows, looks Amon, with hatred and sorrow, the love that used to be in his heart was now replaced with hatred, and he waits, waits for the right moment to take his vengeance upon humanity._

“That was a really scary story, Ryo.” Said boy turned from the window to look at Taro Makimura a child he had agreed to baby sit while his parents were out. The moon was full that night, and its light gave Ryo an unearthly glow, making him look even more beautiful.

Ryo chuckled. “You always say that Taro.”

“Well it’s true, no matter how many times you tell it, it’s always scary,” said the little child lying on his bed. “Hey, Ryo,” called Taro.

“Humm?” hummed Ryo in question.

“Do you think that the story is, is actually true?” he asked a little afraid.

“Well I don’t know, Taro, I suppose every myth and story had to come from somewhere.”

“If it is true, then, why did people stop believing in the Demon king’s story?”

“Because it’s been 400 years, blue moons had come and gone, and there was no sign of the Demon king.”

“You tell the story differently you know,” Taro finally said.

“Humm? What do you mean?” asked Ryo, blinking.

“I asked my mom about the story once. And she said all the versions that she heard, the Demon king was a monster vicious and cruel, and that he had to stop, the heroic knights had killed him to protect everyone. Mom didn’t even know he had a name, you’re the only one that called the Demon King, Amon,”

Ryo blinked in surprise. “Really?”

Taro nodded. “I guess, every story has its two sides,” he finally said with a shrug.

“It’s ok, I love your story a lot better.” said Taro.

Ryo chuckled “I do too.” he winked at the boy. “Well time to go to sleep, good night Taro.”

“Good night, Ryo.” Taro closed his eyes and went to sleep. Ryo smiled, at the door looking back at the boy, he shut the lights of and left the room.

Taro’s words did not leave him. He remembered hearing the story as he tells it, but he can’t remember who told it to him.

Ryo looked at the full moon in the sky an emotion he couldn’t recognize filled his heart, in three months a blue moon will once again appear in the sky something in his heart told him, it won’t be the same as years before.

Looking at the moon he whispered a name, one that for some reason was dear to his heart, a beloved name.

“Akira.”        


	2. Chapter 2

The moon was full that night. It casted its silvery lights upon a castle that has long since been forgotten. To those with human eyes all they would have seen was an abandoned castle with only rubble and broken stone. Inside, its walls were only illuminated with the light of torches that were hung on the walls. Casting shadows everywhere. Its occupants at the moment were no more than five people. 

For the past 400 years every full moon the Demon King Amon and his most trusted knights come back into the kingdom of light, see the progression of the humans. The land had grown and changed, now their kingdom had become nothing but a fairy tale, and with every generation that passes the kingdoms become weaker and more pathetic.

In three months on the blue moon as he had sworn, his kingdom would come back to avenge itself, every soul lost, every man woman and child who died back then would be paid for. For now however, Amon had decided to visit the kingdoms of light one last time, before he him and his knights start their attacks.

The plan was simple, belief in their existence had dwindled over the years, and there had been no sign of them at all. Tomorrow night he will send his knights to create havoc in the kingdoms, to spread panic and discourse among the humans. But to make sure to not be seen. Any human to see what they truly are before the Kingdom of Darkness has returned is to be killed.

For tonight and tomorrow however he and his knights are to scour this land one last time. Amon’s four knights entered the throne room all in their human forms.

“Is it time, my king?” Asked Sirene, his most powerful warrior beside her, her lover Kaim, and behind them Miko and Nike.

Nike, was the name she chose to go by as a knight, it was tradition in some of the clans to change the name once you rose into power and only those who are closest to you is to call you by your original name.

Nike, or as her original name is, Miki was his best friend, his childhood friend. She and his beloved Ryo had always been there for him, even before he had ascended the throne and took the name Amon.

He knew that he would not have survived losing Satan without her bringing him back from complete insanity. It was still a burning hole in his heart. Losing Ryo, he can never forgive these humans for taking them from him.

Amon nodded as he got up from his throne, and his body started to transform into that of human features.

“Tomorrow night, we begin to destroy village after village, we shall create chaos and fear in the hearts of the humans. We begin our invasion, create distrust and panic, so that when our Kingdom returns, they shall know the true meaning of fear. ”

“Yes, my lord,” they saluted. The five of them walked out and into the first kingdom that they wanted to destroy tonight. 

Sometimes Ryo hated his job with a fucking passion. It wasn’t the work itself no that was fine, being a waiter in a cafe wasn’t that nerve wrecking. What he hated was these five morons who kept coming in, not buying anything that kept harassing him.

Honestly Ryo was this close to bringing his gun and just shoot the damn bastards, but he wasn’t about to be arrested, so he kept a knife on him just in case, and if he had to endure one more comment about being sure that he was a man with that pretty face of his, Ryo was going to fucking spill first blood. 

It’s not even the fact that they’re calling him a girl, Ryo couldn’t give less of a shit about that. It was the incessant and frequent harassment when Ryo wanted nothing to do with these assholes.

No he’s gotta stay in control, babysitting his neighbor’s kid was fine but it happened every once in a while and that alone couldn’t help him with his money issues, aside from that, Taro was a good kid, he’s used to him, he knows how to distract or calm him down. Any other kid? Yeah, no, Ryo is not risking that one. So he took a deep breath and tried to ignore these five.

That afternoon the four knights and their king found themselves entering a coffee shop. “Why are we here? We could literally be anywhere, like a big nice bar,where we can get drunk,” asked Sirene whom’s human form was a woman that looked to be the only adult in a group of teenagers along with Kaim. which had turned a lot of heads their way especially thanks to the fact that she wore a v-cut white dress that hugged her figure. Kaim wore a brown suit and walked beside Sirene both trailing behind the three teenage looking demons. 

Miko’s form was a muscular looking red head that looked ready to kill the first person that approaches. While Miki a brunet had a more lith form, she walked beside Miko, their arms looped together. Ahead of them walked Amon, in his human form he was a black haired young man with sideburns, wearing a black leather sleeveless shirt and black leather pants. 

“It’s like 4:00 PM Sirene, it’s too early for that,” answered Miki.

“Come on Nike, you want this as much as I do,” replied the white haired woman.

“Well it’s not my decision is it?” 

Sirene frowned, and decided to call upon the higher authority. “My lord.”

“No, Sirene.”

The Bird Demon sighed in defeat. “Yes, my lord.” Miki giggled, and Sirene’s eyes twitched in response, she raised her hand ready to strike before Kaim stopped her with a smile, being more reasonable than her, and preferring not to cause a scene or incur his king’s wrath, which had been faster to rekindle since Satan had been slain. 

The five of them found a table and sat down on it, a voice was heard which turned all their heads to it. 

“Let go of me you jackass,” Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped in shock. Amon felt his heart speed up at the sight. A blond human boy who uncannily looked like his Ryo was being harassed by someone, the guy was grabbing his hand bulling the blond while said boy was trying to get freed from him, a group of other boys were sitting on the table laughing, while other humans were turning their eyes from the scene. 

“That, that can’t be,” whispered Sirene in shock echoing all of their thoughts. And before Amon knew it,he stood up, heading to the blond boy’s rescue. 

“Is there a problem here?” Akira asked, and he could feel Miki panicking while the other three’s expressions turned exasperated, he really shouldn’t be doing this, they should only have minimal interactions with the human, so that no one could recognise them. But Amon had seen the face of his beloved, for the first time in 400 years a fire inside his heart was lit. even if the resemblance was a coincidence somehow, he couldn’t leave this boy like this. Not one bathetic human was doing anything to stop this. Amon’s rage was growing by the second.

“Oh, is there a hero in the crowd? I’ve never seen you here before,”

“I’m not from around here. Now let him go.” 

The blond boy finally looked at him with tired sad eyes, and Amon’s heart skipped a beat, he was so beautiful, Amon’s memories did not give Ryo justice. The blond’s eyes turned back to the one still grabbing his hand his glare returning. 

“Clearly. Now listen, punk, around these parts we’re the authority here.” the rest of the gang stood up while chucking trying to intimidate him, Amon just smirked at them. He was ready to start punching before the blond growled “Ok enough.” he produced a knife out of nowhere and pointed it at the other boy’s throat. 

“Now listen here, I am sick and tired of your shit. I’ve been controlling my self for literal months not to fucking stab you, and my patience is wearing thin.” he glared at him, the blond’s eyes full of fire and seriousness, a spark of madness lied in there shining faintly. Amon could see that he was not joking at all, the wrong move from the bully and his thought would be sliced no question about it. Amon was turned on. This blond boy didn’t just look like his Ryo he acted like him too. 

“Come on Asuka, you don’t have the guts.”

“Then I’ll have yours spelling on the floor soon enough.” 

“Why you little,” he glared. The boy called Asuka just smirked showing his teeth. Amon finally intervened grabbing the the other man’s arm that was still gripping Asuka’s enough to almost break it. And the guy hollered in pain

“I think that’s enough out of you,” said Amon. and the guy finally let go.

“Boss are you ok?” one of the goons asked. The ‘boss’ grouled. “Get him boys,” and they attacked. Before Asuka could left a finger Amon had already sent all of them to the floor. All of them stood up and started backing away. “This isn’t over,” the ‘boss’ yelled. 

“It is from where I’m standing,” Amon called back. 

“Thanks for your help,” Asuka turned towards him with a small smile. Amon could feel himself blush. Damn it Amon you’re the king of all demons don’t let the pretty face of human reduce you to your puberty years, even if he does look like your beloved. 

“No-em, no problem,” Amon shrugged. Asuka huffed a laugh “Really,” he said, “not all people would come to the rescue of a stranger. I’m Ryo by the way, Ryo Asuka,” he said and extended his hand for Amon to shake. 

It took Amon a few seconds to come out of the shock of hearing his Love’s name from this boy. “Akira Fudo,” he replied and took Ryo’s hand in his. An electric shock went through Akira the second he touched Ryo’s hand. It seemed Ryo had felt the same as he froze and looked up in bewilderment at Amon. something clicked in Amon’s brain, and suddenly his eyes changed becoming more tender more love struck at Ryo. This wasn’t just a boy with the same face as his dearest, this was Ryo, his Ryo. his hand raised To Ryo’s face, caressing it gently. 

“My beautiful Ryo, you’ve came back to me,” he whispered running a knuckle down Ryo’s cheek softly. Ryo recoiled back, pumping into a table, and Akira’s heart broke at the display of mistrust and fear from him. 

“I’m not yours.”

“I’m- I’m sorry, something came over me. It- it was lovely meeting you, Ryo.” He backed away, and then headed outside. Ryo looked around the group of four that had came with Akira sat there staring in bewilderment and shock. In a split second decision, Ryo ran outside to fallow Akira, but he couldn’t find a trace of him. 

Guilt and pain surrounded his heart, he didn’t understand why, he only had just met Akira, and he was the creepy one, why should Ryo feel guilty for somehow hurting him? It didn’t matter, he still did. He went back to the coffee shop to continue his shift.


End file.
